


Friend or Fae

by reprimanded_by_evil



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprimanded_by_evil/pseuds/reprimanded_by_evil
Summary: It's time for the Cullens to move, this time they go a little south, so that Bella can still be around her dad, and Renesmee can still see Jacob on the res. So when they arrive in Naselle, Washington, they are surprised to find that their introduction to the school there is a little interesting. It's not long before they run into Bella's old friend from dance school back in Phoenix, the eccentric Coraeonder. Corae seems to be a bundle of constant energy, and appears to have taken a liking to the reserved Jasper.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for doing this, but the story just won't go away.. For clarity, Coraeonder is pronounced Core-a-onder, or Core-a for short. In this story, Jasper and Alice are together, but they are poly as fuck, so they do what they want.

Jasper stepped out of the car, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of emotions from a school full of teenagers. New school, new day. He hoped that this would be a decent school, and that there would be an orchestra he could sign up for. They were starting as Freshmen again, for the umpteenth time, and he just hoped that the people here would be interesting. For the record, he’d wanted to go back to the peace and quiet of Alaska where there was maybe 1 neighbor within the mile, if they were lucky, but he was outvoted despite trying to turn people to his side.

They were coming a little after the start of the semester, so they were bound to have someone who was assigned to babysit them for the day. Hopefully it’s not some preppy girl with no brain between her ears. Jasper thought sardonically. Edward gave him a look, one that said ‘don’t be mean, jackass’. Slowly, the family made their way into the school, picking their way across the packed parking lot. As soon as they stepped through the doors of the main office, a group of students pounced. 3 girls, 4 guys.. Or is that a girl? Jasper mentally took note of the people, almost as if cataloging the room for later, but not quite.

They were quickly given their schedules and separated amongst the students, and individually dragged out of the office by their guide. When they were gone, Jasper was left with the last person, the androgenous one. They smiled at him, but he could tell it was fake.

“So, where’s your first class?” their voice sounded feminine, but also masculine in an odd way.

Jasper looked at his schedule. “Advanced physics, Newtlin” he said.

“Cool, that’s an interesting class. I’m Ares, like the Greek god.” they responded.

They walked with him to his class, and smiled at the door, giving small talk a shot for a little while, then both collectively giving up on it.

“Here’s your class. I’m down the hall in Physical Science as a student teacher.” Ares stuck out their hand. 

Jasper shook their hand, but looked confused. “Just curious, and just tell me if it’s rude to ask, but what gender do you go by? And Pronouns?” he asked. Ares gave a genuine smile.

“I happen to be nonbinary, and I use they them pronouns.” they responded, and then turned to walk away.

Jasper shook his head and ducked into his class. He was immediately greeted by 30 hormonal and emotionally unstable teenagers in a small enclosed space. His head was spinning, but he was used to this. He quickly walked to the back of the room and took a seat, hoping no one would take note of him in this class.

The bell was about to ring when in walked a girl. Jasper could hear her music blaring in her headphones all the way across the room, but she seemed to be in her own world. She was wearing a burnt orange crop top and ripped black jeans that made her ass look great. 

She half walked, half danced all the way across the room and dropped into the seat next to Jasper, barely even noticing that she hit the desk next to her. She brought out her textbook, as well as a second copy. She finally looked up at him, looking him dead in the eyes. She slipped the headphones off her ears and dropped them around her neck.

“You need a textbook, I need a pen. A sexy pen, one that writes well. I’ll trade you.” she smiled at him, and it was like looking at the sun. He brought out a pen from his bag, trading with the girl, and he noticed she was wearing leather archery gloves. She seemed to actively avoid touching him as well. 

She immediately popped the cap off the pen with her teeth and began writing something in her notebook. When she resurfaced, she had a gleaming smile on her face, as if someone had given her the best gift in the world. She looked back up at him, still smiling and nodded.

“Thanks for the pen 1800s.”

“What did you call me?” Jasper asked, more confused than anything. 

Right before she could answer, the bell rang and class began. The teacher had him stand up and introduce himself, and as he did, as soon as he said his name, the girl snorted. She was clearly paying very little attention to the teacher’s lesson, and much more on the sketch she was doodling into the margins of her notebook with the pen that Jasper had given her. The class ended, and she was the first out the door, disappearing into the crowd of students. Jasper was hit by a wave of everyone’s emotions as soon as he stepped into the hallway, and was glad when Alice appeared in front of him as if by magic.

“What’s wrong? Is it too bad?” She immediately looked concerned.

“I’m- I’m good, just a little dizzy.” he took her hand and they began walking toward their only shared class, Intro to Theater. The class was taken as a joke, but they both knew it was bound to be interesting.

As soon as they entered the room, Jasper saw the same girl, in the back of the room, sketching in a real sketch book this time. He made a beeline for her, hellbent on knowing her name for some reason. As soon as he approached her, she looked up at him and rolled her eyes, looking back down at her drawing. As he drew nearer to her, she snapped her sketchbook closed, making sure he didn’t see what she’d been drawing.

“Why did you call me 1800s? What’s your name?” he asked rapidly.

“Because you look like you just walked out of the 1800s, and it’s Corae. Even your fuckin name is ancient.” she responded without blinking. Alice snorted a little behind him, and he rolled his eyes, taking a seat near Corae.


	2. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens have survived half their classes for the day, and now it's time to go to lunch, aka hell for Jasper. He hated being able to feel what everyone else was feeling. it was beyond exhausting, but he had plenty of practice. What no one expected was for someone to want to bother them. They generally appeared unapproachable, but this girl, Corae, didn't seem to have any problems calling things as she sees them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lil bit of violence, and references a previous incident that I'm not sure I want to write out anytime soon. Corae does her borderline abrasive thing, and everyone just kinda goes with it for now.

Jasper barely paid any attention to the theater teacher, more focused on drawing the pretty girl by his side. When Alice finally realized he was drawing her again, she smiled and bumped his shoulder lightly, before refocusing on the lesson. When the class let out, Jasper noticed Corae was the first out of this class as well, and he shook his head a little. As soon as they stepped out the door, turned to him.

“2 more hours til lunch, then a free period.” she whispered, then kissed him goodbye. He smiled at her retreating back, and headed in the direction he thought his next class was in. He made it halfway down the hall filled with students before he literally ran into Ares.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” he said, catching their books seamlessly. Ares took them, giving a small smile.

“No, don’t even worry about it, totally my fault.” Ares shook their head, looking slightly confused. “Don’t you have Mr. Winter for your next class? He’s on the complete other side of the school from here.” They huffed a laugh at the look Jasper made as soon as they spoke.

“Well, intuition has failed me.” he gestured ahead of himself, “lead the way.” Ares smiled again, and headed in the direction of Jasper’s next class. The class was boring, advanced U.S. history. Apparently they were discussing the civil war. It was ironic that this would be the topic of discussion on his first day. A good portion of the information given in the class was wrong. 

Well, at least we can confirm that history is written by the winners. He thought sardonically. The class passed by rather quickly, and for that, Jasper was grateful. His next class was in the same hall, Geography. This class was at least interesting, Jasper finds it intriguing to see all the different ways that the concept of mapping can be explained. No two teachers ever did it the same way, and Jasper loved that.

After Geography was lunch. Jasper wouldn’t say he was excited, but he was certainly looking forward to being around Alice again. She had this way of calming the storm of emotions constantly raining down on him and he loved her all the more for it. Upon entering the cafeteria, Jasper quickly found the rest of his family in a small alcove in the corner of the room. Alice grinned at him immediately, and Jasper quickly strode across the room to meet her in her hug. He kept an arm around her shoulders as they sat at the table with their siblings and niece.

“Hey, do you need help getting to your other classes? I’m sure you’ve passed through the whole school by now.” Ares gave a friendly smile as they spoke. Jasper noticed that they only briefly looked at the rest of the family before focussing primarily on Alice.

“No, that’s alright, I’m sure I can manage. Thank you though. This is Alice,” he pointed at her, and then all of his siblings in turn, “Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Renesmee.” At the mention of Alice’s name, Ares smiled just a tad wider, and stuck out their hand. Alice daintily, as if she were made of glass, shook their hand, and Jasper almost laughed. Alice, fragile.. That’s hilarious. He knew his little pixie was just putting on an act to appear less threatening, and he thought it was a sweet gesture. He and Edward made eye contact over her head and both simultaneously shook their heads in amusement.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and all heads turned toward the entrance to the cafeteria, where Corae had one boy on the floor and another grabbed by the balls and lifted to his toes. She had a vicious little smirk on her face, and Jasper was almost afraid for the boys.

“Let this serve as a lesson for you little bitches, it doesn’t matter what any woman is wearing, she is NEVER asking for it. I will personally tear your balls off and suffocate you with them if that shit ever crosses your lips again. Even look at me like that again, and you will be able to count your remaining teeth on one hand. Are we clear?” she seethed. The cafeteria was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, and Jasper could feel the anger radiating from the girl from across the room.

She released the boy, who promptly fell to the floor, and she stepped over him, striding toward the Cullens’ newly claimed table. Corae grabbed a chair from another table as the cafeteria slowly returned to normal. She pulled the chair up to the table, and smiled at Ares.

“What did they do to deserve that kind of show?” they asked.

“Dumb ass number one grabbed my ass, and when I damn near broke his wrist, dumb ass number two said I was ‘asking for it’ with how I was dressed. Same shit as last year, different guys.” she smiled at Ares again as she sat down, and then directed her attention to the very confused Cullens. Ares shrugged and walked back over to their friends.

“Uhh, what are you doing?” Emmett, the loveable moron, asked. She had already managed to pull out her sketchbook and start drawing when he asked. She looked up at him, and gave a dead stare.

“I’ve sat here every day for a year and a half, thats not changing because of you guys.” she said simply, and continued to draw. That’s my pen.. Or the one I traded with her for. Jasper thought. This time, he could see what she was drawing, a beautiful sketch of himself and Alice dancing together.

“That is lovely. Where did you learn to draw like that?” Jasper asked, trying to make conversation. She looked up, moving her sketchbook out of his line of vision, and glared a little. Alice, always his savior, grabbed his hand under the table and smiled at her.

“It really is good, maybe I can talk our parents into commissioning you for a piece for our house. If you do commissions of course. Jasper here doesn’t do commissions for his paintings, although I’ve been telling him for years that he should.” Alice’s natural charisma shone through, and Corae smiled at her, looking for all the world like a small sun.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella smelled a stranger as she made her way toward her new family, and came up behind a strange girl. Something about the girl nagged at her memory, but Bella couldn’t place her. It wasn’t until Bella went to sit with Edward that she saw the girl.

“No fucking way.” she said in surprise. “Coraeonder Elilxer??” she half shouted. Corae turned in her seat, and looked at her in surprise.

“No shit! Isabella Swan, in the flesh. I haven’t seen you since-”

“-Mimi’s!” they said together. Corae got up to hug her old friend, and held her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you think but please be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, as comments give me life.


End file.
